ftonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fiona McEkra
Introduction Fiona Mc Ekra is a fictional character from "Fairy Tales of Nadia" Comics by Chahine Essedik (sedik) Sfar. Name: Fiona Surname: Mc Ekra Age:'16 '''birth date:'7 August 1995 'Nationality:'Tunisian 'Gender:'Female '''Father: David Mc Ekra Mother: Rajaa Babucha (step-mom) Brothers/sisters: Mahamdi Mc ekra Hobbies: Making-up First appearance: Fairy's birth 'History:' In 2005 a first attempt of this Character with a first Name as "Sandra" , she was also blonde, the Name was updated in 2007 to "Fiona", in 2011 her hair was changed to mixture of red, yellow, and green. 'Biography:' Fiona Was born 7 August 1995, while her first mother was trying to teach her The good manners, David was negatively reinforcing her to do bad thing, when Her first mother died, Fiona Felt lonely and unsupported, as her Father was only teaching her bad behaviours, she got used to bully others since she was 8, when she was 14 she witnessed her father kidnapping Nadia Lesfer which she got hard feelings on Nadia when her father was sent to jail for few months, A young therapist called Rajaa Babuchaa decided to keep Fiona and Mahamdi in her custody, Rajaa tried to improve Fiona's Behaviour for 2 years, after her mariage with david, Fiona went back to her old negative behaviour, David Said that he wanted to keep his daughter like him, While Rajaa opposed what he said because she believes that Inside that Wild girl, there's a Forgiving Girl inside her if David Quits reinforcing her negatively to to bad things, which is going to be a long way in her career as a therapist. 'Powers' Fiona Has Rock powers, she can control Sand, Stones, she got her powers when she accidently went into a mysterious Coffin when she was in Eygipt. 'Occupation:' Fiona is a Student in a Secondary school, she's with Nadia in the same level, She's brilliant and a good student, despite her negative behaviour. 'Appearance:' Fiona is a Green, yellow, red haired Girl, she has Huge breasts, she wore multicolours female Tshirt, yellow skirt and black boots in "Fairy's Birth", in "First meeting" she wore red t-shirt, white Shirt, Blue jeans, and black sport shoes. Religion: Fiona was Jewish before the Tunisian Revolution since her birth, but in Jannuary the 14th 2011, she discharged herself from her religion to avoid The Anti Semitism that has started within the troubles in the country. 'Social life:' Fiona is A popular personality, she leads group of Girls in her "beauty club" where they share the latest Fashionable pieces of clothes, in "First Meeting", she punched Samantha Nyte and broke her friendship with her for telling the principal on her., her attitude changed a littile bit when Her new mother included her in some activist clubs, she quit eating meat, she started protesting against anture enemies. 'Personality:' Fiona, is a Naive girl, sometimes she goes naughy and sometimes she goes calm, depending on what she currently feels. 'Root:' Fiona's root is a cross between Black and Arab, however she has bleached her skin to avoid Fathia One' s racist attitudes towards her. 'Health:' Fiona's health is totally Perfect, she doesn't suffer from any disease. 'Language:' As a reference to Niggers , Fiona speaks like Niggers, such as: (Gotta instead of Going to, N instead of And, Get outa here! instead of Get out of here, Touchin' instead of Touching...) as the Character itself is black. 'Fiona's Buddies:' Fiona has many friends, shuch as Garlou3a, Amir Bold, Fathia One, UNNAMED (she got crush on him lately because she thinks he's hot). 'Fiona In Other Media:' Currently there's no Media is refering to This character. Category:Female Category:Fairies Category:Misc